Phantom's Legacy: Team Styx
by Author Ghostly
Summary: Allyn Fenton never wanted to move, but life doesn't always work the way we want. Follow the child of Danny and Sam as they navigate life in this new place and make new friends! (Contains many OCs!)


_Allyn Fenton_

"I still don't get why we had to move," I grumbled under my breath, kicking my shoe out as I waited for my dad to finish getting ready. Waiting was _boring_. This new place _sucked_. I wanted to go _home_.

Somehow, even though I said it under my breath, he still heard me. He always did. "You'll learn why soon, I promise bud," he said, poking his head through the door and giving me one of those smiles he always gave. It was tight, but genuine enough. "But right now, you have to get to school, and since mom's in California for work, that means you and I get to have some father-soooooo…. scion bonding in the car while I drive you!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Nice catch."

He put his hand in my hair—he was always fast and sneaky when he did that—and ruffled it.

"Dad, _stop_!" I tried to swat at his hand, and at the same time I pulled away and fixed my hair, the red bangs flopping in my face. "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"You're still my kid, it counts," he retorted. "C'mon, hop in the car. Aren't you excited to see your new school?"

_No, I'd rather be going to Casper High right now_, I mentally retorted and shook my head. "Not really."

"I know everything seems really shi—crappy right now, but smile, Allyn, things will get better," Dad grinned, and this time it wasn't forced or anything. "You'll meet new people, make new friends, and have new experiences! That's what growing up's all about, kiddo."

"I couldn't make friends in Amity Park, aside from Marietta. Why do you think I'll be able to make friends here?" I pushed open the front door with my foot, my backpack and jacket in my arms.

"I'm a glass half-full kind of guy," he shrugged. I could see him holding open the door for me out of the corner of my eye. "You could probably do with some more in your glass as well. Milk or water?"

"My glass is perfectly fine, thank you very much." I attempted to kick the door shut, but, as always, my dad was stronger than me. I didn't really do much other than make him chuckle. "Plus, I like soda more."

He ruffled my hair again and I shouted at him as we walked to his Jeep. It was environmentally friendly, like mom wanted. And it was a Jeep, like dad wanted. It was perfect for the both of them.

"No more ruffling my hair!" I shouted, folding my arms across my chest as I sat in the car. I didn't buckle my seatbelt.

"Buckle up, Allyn," dad said, looking back at me.

I huffed. "Not until you promise to stop touching my hair!" I tried to fix it again, using the rearview mirror to help.

He just chuckled. "Whatever you want, sport."

The drive to the school was long and boring. Dad got lost _twice_! And he refused to ask for help! Thankfully, we left the house early, so we got to the school—Pluto High School, and who names their school after a planet? Though my old high school was called _Casper _High School so I didn't really have any room to complain?—with enough time for me to get to the office. I hoped.

"Do you need me to come in with you, bud?" He asked as I hopped out of the car. Literally, I hopped. I wasn't that tall yet, but I'd get there. Some day. Maybe.

I slammed the car door shut as I said, "No, it's fine. I've got it, dad."

"You sure?"

"I don't need you embarrassing me on my first day or, even worse, messing up introducing me."

"If you're sure…" Dad frowned, looking at me.

_Shit_. I hurt his feelings. I sighed, looking at my shoes as I apologized. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just… I'd feel better going in by myself. I'm fourteen, I'm not a little kid anymore."

He smiled, leaning out the car window. "I know. Have a good day, alright?"

"Promise," I held my fist up and smiled when he returned my gesture with a fist bump. 

* * *

Getting my stuff from the office _sucked _because I didn't know where the office _was _and no one seemed to care that I needed help. By the time the bell for first period rang, I had just found the office and was getting my schedule printed.

This whole _new school_ business sucked too.

"Thanks Ms... Rushman!" I called to the office assistant—a red-head like me with green eyes who looked _way _too young to be working in a school in my opinion. Argh, focus, Fenton!

I dashed down the halls, looking for my English classroom.

41B… 41B… There was 43C… 42D... 40A? I backtracked, slowly this time, and found 41B tucked away in the corner, just past the row of lockers. Why would anyone put a classroom here?

It didn't matter — I was so late!

I pushed open the door, almost panicking as the whole class, and the teacher, looked up at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry I'm late."

There was a chuckle from behind the desk. "It's fine, Allyn. Though, do try to not burst in next time," a familiar voice said.

I paused, finally looking at the teacher. Red hair. Green eyes. Dress shirt. Fedora.

Uncle Wes.

Uncle Wes was my teacher.

My _uncle Wes_. Was my _teacher_.

I internally groaned. _Great. He's gonna tell my dad about this and they're gonna laugh and—_

"Allyn?"

"Huh?"

I looked up from my thoughts and looked at my uncle straight in the eye.

"I asked if you could introduce yourself to the class, Allyn. Your name, where you're from, what job you'd like in the future, and an interesting fact."

"Oh! Yeah, uh…" I looked at the class. All their eyes were on me. I hated it so much. "I'm Allyn Fenton and my parents and I just moved here because of my dad's job. I'm originally from Amity Park in Illinois, I don't really know what kind of job I want yet, and… uh… I legally got my name changed last year?" I internally cringed, that was horrible. "I'm really not that interesting, so there's not much to say about me… Oh! Mr. Weston is my uncle!"

I cringed again. Now, more than ever, I cursed my dad's job for this stupid move. We were fine in Amity Park!

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, looking away from the rest of my classmates.

"Can I sit down now?" I mumbled to Uncle Wes.

I heard a few chuckles from the back of the classroom and my face heated up more. This was _exactly _why I didn't want to move!

Wes chuckled and pointed at a seat in the middle of the classroom. "You can take a seat right next to Miss Jones."

Looking at where he was pointing—next to a pretty girl with brown hair—I nodded and moved over to the seat. As soon as I was seated, he resumed talking.

Shakespeare, alright. We had already done this story at my old high school.

Opening my notebook, I looked down and took out a pencil. I started to fill the page with doodles of ghosts and of portals that I'd seen before. Like in my grandparent's basement—on my dad's side, not my mom's. If my mom's parents ever got into ghost hunting, it would probably be the end of the world.

I didn't even hear the bell ring. I felt something poke me in the side and then I heard a giggle.

"Huh?" I looked up from my notebook to see the face of the pretty girl I was sitting next to earlier.

"Hiya!" She was so happy, kinda like Dad. But it was more refreshing, like a good shower. The springtime, maybe? "I'm Lakin. Mr. Weston was asking for you so I volunteered to get your attention." She grinned and I couldn't help but give her a small smile in return.

"Thanks," I started to get my things, closing my notebook in the process. "I'll, uh… see you around?"

"You can count on it!" she chirped and skipped off. My heart sort of fluttered, but she left me in the room with my uncle.

"So, what were you guys covering back at Casper High?" Uncle Wes asked with a smile.

"Uh… We had just finished our Romeo and Juliet unit," I walked towards his desk, looking at the clock. I was going to be late for my next class at this rate. "Shouldn't I get going so I'm not late to my next class?"

"It's alright, Allyn," he kept smiling. "I'll give you a pass. I need to make sure you're all caught up."

"Right," I sighed and nodded, leaning against his desk. 

* * *

I was ten minutes late to my next class, which was science. I had to do the whole introduction thing again. Rinse and repeat for my next two classes and it was finally lunchtime.

And I had nowhere to sit.

Everyone already had their groups, and I had no one. I couldn't even see Lakin anywhere.

I sighed, letting out a puff of air.

Maybe this wouldn't be like high school on TV? Maybe no one would care about where I sat? Taking in a deep breath, I found a good spot to sit at and I sat down, pulling out my lunch. Tuna salad sandwich. Could be worse.

I was about to take a bite when someone tapped my shoulder and asked, "What are you doing in _my _seat?"

I looked up and saw a tough-looking jock with brown hair. He shoved me to the side easily, making me drop my lunch in the process. The food went everywhere.

Well, there went my meal.

"This table is reserved for cool people _only_, dweeb, and you're _not _cool." He laughed at me as I started to get up. The rest of the cafeteria seemed to start laughing as well, especially when the jock shoved my sandwich down the front of my shirt.

It was slimy and slippery and just so _gross_.

"That should teach you. The name's Kash, and don't forget it, dweeb."

I just stared at Kash. My fists clenched at my sides. I wanted to punch him, I wanted to scream. He didn't need to do that. Hadn't he done enough by pushing me out of the seat?

"Whatever, jerk," I said, turning and walking away without a second thought. If he followed me, I didn't notice. I don't think he did, though.

I left the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry anyways. 

* * *

The rest of my day was filled with whispers. I'd managed to clean myself to the point I _didn't_ look like I tried to dive into a pit full of tuna sandwiches, but the way people were laughing and leaning away from me, it felt like I was permanently stained. I was probably going to be the tuna salad guy from here on out. What a _great_ first day.

I did have two more classes with Lakin, and she wasn't one of the kids who laughed or whispered at me. She actually gave me a… thoughtful look? It was kinda weird, but I didn't really mind it either.

The end of the school day came and went. I got home after my dad picked me up. Mom still wasn't home, so I guessed it was take-out night or something.

Dad couldn't cook to save his own life. It was funny, sorta. Once, he managed to burn water. How did someone _burn water_?

We got Chinese food at this little place near our house. Everyone kept looking at us weird, and one of the kids in the restaurant said we were living in the most haunted house in all of Salem River.

Well, I knew that wasn't true because my parents are ghost hunters and checked for ghosts _three times_ before we moved in.

I didn't want to correct them, though. I was too hungry to care.

As we sat at the dinner table, Dad looked at me.

"So, how was your first day of school?" he asked over his fork.

I sighed. "It was fine, I guess…" I paused. Should I tell him about Kash? "I mean, there was this jock guy—I accidentally sat in his seat at lunch but I think he'll leave me alone now?"

"Allyn, if someone is bullying you—"

"Tell you, or mom, or a teacher, I know, I know." I paused again, taking in a forkful of food. "Hey, did you know Uncle Wes works at the school? He's my English teacher."

Dad smiled. "I had a hunch. At least you'll have someone to look out for you when I'm not around, squirt."

I gave him a deadpan stare. "I don't need a babysitter. Especially when everything sucks already."

"I know," he sighed. "Things will get better. Just… Finish your dinner and go do your homework for now, alright?"

I nodded quietly, looking at my plate. 

* * *

Dad was asleep, or at least I hoped. It was past midnight on a… was it Friday or Saturday now? It didn't matter. Dad liked to sleep in on the weekends, so this was the perfect time to sneak out and get some fresh air by myself.

I quietly slipped out my bedroom window, smiling to myself. Just like back at home, my room was on the first floor. Score!

Everything was quiet. The house looked kind of spooky in the dark.

Maybe the residents were onto something about this house. But mom and dad had checked it over, like, _three _times. It couldn't be haunted… could it?

I shrugged and started walking to the sidewalk. A cold wind blew, and I shivered, stuffing my hands in my pockets, feeling some cash against my fingers. I couldn't help but smile.

Time for some Dr. Pepper from the store, if I could find one without getting lost.

As I walked from the dark homes of the neighborhood to the dark windows of closed shops, I felt a chill of… fear? It was creepy, being alone. It felt weird; I had never really done this before. I felt a prickle on the back of my neck, like someone was watching me; but every time I turned around, there was nothing there.

It was cold, and I had brought a jacket because I knew it was winter and I wasn't stupid. I was in Wisconsin now and that was colder than back home. And after only ten minutes outside, I was glad for the jacket's warmth. But it did nothing to stop the shiver zinging up my spine or the goosebumps climbing up my arms.

As I walked, I couldn't shake the feeling that something—or some_one_—was behind me, but I kept walking. No one was up this late, and monsters weren't real. And there weren't any ghosts here, like there used to be in Amity Park. It was probably nothing… Right?

"Watch out!" The voice rang out behind me, strangely familiar, but I couldn't place it. I whirled around right as someone wearing a ski mask jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of me. Between me and… a very large man.

Oh.

A sword appeared in the masked person's hands. "Stand back, I've got this!"

Only, the person didn't. They went to swing and the man stepped forward and grabbed their sword arm, easily throwing them out of the way, like they were nothing.

Crap.

Putting the fact that the person just _made a sword out of thin air_ in the back of my mind, I backed up, eyes wide. Putting my hands in front of myself, I tried not to let my voice shake. "J-Just leave me alone… Please?"

The man smirked, and I could only close my eyes and scream, "Get… Get away!"

There was a cry of shock and surprise, and a gasp. I opened my eyes.

My hands were smoking green. The man was now at least a yard or more away.

The person was looking at me with… Admiration?

"That was so cool! We should get going but you _have _to tell me how you did that!"

"O...kay?"

I couldn't stop staring at my hands. What did I... what had happened? Why were my hands smoking? I glanced at the man, who was still groaning on the ground.

Did _I_ do that?

Before I could say anything more, the person grabbed my hand, pulling me further into the night.


End file.
